The present invention relates to a ratchet wrench and, more particularly, to an open-ended ratchet wrench that can be cleaned with water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,990 discloses an open-ended ratchet wrench including a fixed jaw and a pivoting jaw. A box-end insert, a socket drive insert, and an open-end insert are selectively received between the fixed jaw and the pivoting jaw. A bottom pawl and a side pawl are respectively mounted in two pawl seats in the fixed jaw. The bottom pawl and the side pawl drive the insert for driving an object, such as a nut or bolt head or the like. The insert provides a ratcheting function without repeatedly engaging the ratchet wrench with the object.
However, dust and dirt enter the ratchet wrench and get stuck between the insert and the pawls during use, adversely affecting the pawls and the insert. Thus, undesired sliding movement occurs between the pawls and the insert, reducing the torque provided by the ratchet wrench. Further, movement of the pawls in the pawl seats also carries dust and dirt into the pawl seats. Accumulation of the dust and dirt adversely affects operation of the pawls, causing malfunction of the ratchet wrench. Since accumulation of dust and dirt is an inevitable problem, the manufacturer of the ratchet wrench must take the responsibility when a user returns the ratchet wrench damaged without improper usage. Namely, the manufacturer repairs the ratchet wrench or gives the user a new one for free. This significantly increases the costs for the manufacturer in addition to leaving bad reputation and untrustworthiness to the user.
Furthermore, the pivoting jaw of the ratchet wrench is manually operated to allow the user to change the insert. The ratcheting function of the ratchet wrench is achieved by other components. Namely, the costs for manufacturing and assembly are increased by the complicated components of the ratchet wrench.
Further, the torque capacity of the ratchet wrench is insufficient such that the components inside the ratchet wrench are liable to damage if the user applies a large force. Further, the components inside the ratchet wrench are small and, thus, difficult to manufacture while having a high maintenance cost.
Thus, a need exists for a novel open-ended ratchet wrench avoiding accumulation of dust and dirt.